Ongaku Gatas
(2007-2010) zetima (2007-2009) |agency = |associated = Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Country Musume, Hello Pro Egg, v-u-den, M-Line}}Ongaku Gatas (音楽ガッタス; Music Cats) is a former Japanese pop girl group consisting of futsal players from Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. Ongaku Gatas was part of Hello! Project up until the group graduated in March 2009 alongside the Elder Club. They joined the M-line club soon after, but later left in March 2010 after concluding their final live tour. As of March 2010, they were on an unofficial hiatus, but effectively disbanded when Gatas Brilhantes H.P. had their final game on March 15, 2015. Members Members at Time of Disbandment *Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ; PurpleOngaku Gatas First Concert Tour DVD Covers;''' '''Captain) *Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華; Deep Pink) *Korenaga Miki (是永美記; Blue) *Sengoku Minami (仙石みなみ; Yellow) *Konno Asami (紺野あさ美; Pink) *Noto Arisa (能登有沙; Light Purple) *Satoda Mai (里田まい; Orange) Graduated Members *Mano Erina (真野恵里菜; Red) (graduated March 2008) *Muto Mika (武藤水華; Light Blue) (graduated April 2008) *Sawada Yuri (澤田由梨; Green) (graduated August 2009) History ]] ]] ]] 2007 On June 19, it was announced that a unit would be created from members of the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., called "Ongaku Gatas". It was also announced that Ongaku Gatas would release their debut single in August, and that Konno Asami (who had graduated from Hello! Project in 2006) would return to join the group and futsal team. It was also announced that Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami, and Sawada Yuri from Hello Pro Egg would be part of the group. On July 12, the remaining members of the group were introduced. The release date and title of their debut single, "Narihajimeta Koi no BELL", were also formally announced that same day. Later on July 15, their debut song was sung live for the first time. However, in early August, the release date of the single was pushed back to September 12. On December 5, Ongaku Gatas released their second single, "Yattarouze!". 2008 On February 6, they released their debut album, 1st GOODSAL. Shortly afterwards, they held their first concert tour. Mano Erina graduated from the group on the final day of the tour to focus on debuting as a soloist in Hello! Project. On April 30, Muto Mika left Hello Pro Egg, and subsequently Ongaku Gatas, to return to life as a normal student and focus on her studies. On September 24, Ongaku Gatas released their third single, "Come Together". In December, the group held their second concert tour, Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2008 Fuyu ~Come Together!~. 2009 On March 31, Ongaku Gatas graduated from Hello! Project as part of the Elder Club shortly after the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ finished. After graduation, they remained together as a group, and later became founding members of the M-line club in April. On August 10, it was announced that Noto Arisa and Sawada Yuri would both be graduating from Hello Pro Egg. Sawada officially graduated from both Hello Pro Egg and Ongaku Gatas to focus on university on August 30. Noto officially graduated from Hello Pro Egg on September 23, but would remain as a member of Ongaku Gatas. Afterwards, the group unofficially went on a year long hiatus. 2010 On March 6, Ongaku Gatas released their first indies single "READY! KICK OFF!!" at the venue of the first stop on the Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2010 Haru ~Gatas Ryuu~. The live tour concluded on March 27, and it would be their last activity as a group. On March 31, they left M-line club and their official site closed down. 2013 On December 31, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Satoda Mai, Sengoku Minami, and Mano Erina briefly reunited as Ongaku Gatas to perform "Narihajimeta Koi no BELL" at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~. Discography Albums *2008.02.06 1st GOODSAL Singles *2007.09.12 Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (鳴り始めた恋のBELL) *2007.12.05 Yattarouze! (やったろうぜ!) *2008.09.10 Come Together *2010.03.06 READY! KICK OFF!! (Indies Single) Compilations Albums *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (#12 Narihajimeta Koi no BELL) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (#11 Come Together) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (#5 Aisaretai Aisaretai) (Limited Release) DVDs *2008.05.28 Ongaku Gatas First Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Mi Zaru Shuku Zaru GOODSAL!~ *2009.03.11 Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2008 Fuyu ~Come Together!~ *2010.06.23 Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2010 Haru ~Gatas Ryuu~ (Fanclub release) Works Events * 2007.09.16 Ongaku Gatas Debut Single Hatsubai Kinen Talk Live at Sun Street Kameido音楽ガッタスデビューシングル発売記念トークライブ、サンストリート亀戸) * 2008.08.18 Dai 5-kai Melon Greeting at Shibuya O-EAST (第5回MELON GREETING（2008年8月18日、Shibuya O-EAST) * 2008.10.05 Ongaku Gatas 3rd Single "Come Together! Hatsubai Kinen Event with bayfm "ON8" at SHIBUYA-AX (音楽ガッタス 3rdシングル『Come Together』発売記念イベント with bayfm『ON8』（2008年10月5日、SHIBUYA-AX) Radio *2007–2009 Ongaku Gatas no Guts10☆Gatas (音楽ガッタスのGuts10☆ガッタス) Trivia *The group's name combines the Japanese word "Ongaku" (音楽; Music) with the Portuguese word "gatas", taken from the name of the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. Together, the two words literally mean "musical cats" (gatas being the feminine form of the word gatos (cats)), although gatas is also slang for "pretty girls". Total Sales Count References External Links *Ongaku Gatas website (archived) *M-line club profile *tsunku.net cs:Ongaku Gatas da:Ongaku Gatas de:Ongaku Gatas es:Ongaku Gatas fr:Ongaku Gatas it:Ongaku Gatas ja:音楽ガッタス Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:2007 Units Category:2009 Departures Category:Elder Club Category:M-line club Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Zetima Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:Country Girls Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Mano Erina Category:Hiatus